zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Coins
The Coins are thirteen mystical objects created by a Chi Wizard long ago after Shen Du's defeat by Lo Pei in an attempt to emulate the twelve Talismans that held Shen Du's power. Each Coin is silver and contains an emblem of an animal on one side as well as an inscription explaining that Coin's powers on the opposite side. Thirteen Coins Bat The Bat Coin is a bi-metallic coin with an outer ring and inner core and a bat emblem in dark grey. This Coin gives it's user the power of Sonic Screaming and Super Hearing. With it, an individual is able to emit a destructive and powerful scream of high amplitude. It also grants the user the power of super hearing. This Coin was found in the display case of a museum in Los Angeles. When Linos attempted to use the Coin's power, he found that it did not work for him, though it was later discovered that this was due to the fact that Linos already possessed the same abilities. Cat The Cat Coin is a standard circular shaped coin with a cat emblem in bright gold. This Coin gives it's user the power of Cat Physiology. While there is no physical change, the user gains natural physical abilities of a cat including enhanced flexibility, enhanced agility and the ability to always land on one's feet. This Coin was the first to be discovered and fell into the ownership of Mavis Callahan when it came out with her change from a vending machine. Phoenix The Phoenix Coin is a seven-sided coin with a phoenix emblem in red. This Coin grants the user with the power of Immortality, similar to Shen Du's Dog Talisman. It protects the bearer from harm - minor and severe - and even death for as long as the bearer is wearing or in contact with the Coin. It can also be applied to an object, which will become indestructible. This Coin was part of a new exhibit that was being brought to the same museum the Bat Coin was found in before it was recovered by Timothy Knight and Mavis Callahan. Shark The Shark Coin is an octagonal coin with a shark emblem in dark blue. This Coin grants the user with the power of Aquatic Adaptability. When used, an individual will develop physical traits that allow them to survive in underwater conditions, such as gills for breathing under water and fins and tails for swimming. This Coin was acquired by Remington Ryder and left at the local aquarium as a trap to draw in the demon members of the Shadow Strikers. Despite the team's attempts, Daolon Wong was able to make it off with the Coin. Chameleon The Chameleon Coin is a standard circular coin with a chameleon emblem in turquoise. This Coin grants the user with the power of Camouflage and Appearance Alteration. While it does not grant complete invisibility like Shen Du's Snake Talisman, the Chameleon Coin simply allows the user to visually blend into the environment. Camouflaged users can still be faintly visible via a weak shimmer. It can also be used to make alterations to one's appearance, such as hair, eye or clothing color. This Coin was found at the bottom of a large pond in a zoo and taken by Daolon Wong. Bear The Bear Coin is a square coin with round corners and a bear head emblem in brown. This Coin grants the user with the power of Super Strength. Similar to Shen Du's Ox Talisman, the Bear Coin grants users superhuman strength and durability for as long as the user holds it. It can also be used to grant an object super strength, such as a truck. This Coin was recovered by Tim and Mavis from the fountain at the same zoo the Chameleon Coin was found at. Falcon The Falcon Coin is a wavy-edged coin with a falcon emblem in light brown. This Coin grants the user with the power of Flight and Hyper Speed. Acting much like a combination of Shen Du's Rooster and Rabbit Talismans, the Falcon Coin grants the ability to fly as well as enhanced speed. Both qualities can be used separately, but can also be combined to achieve supersonic flight. This Coin was found in the possession of a wild raven as part of it's collection of shiny objects. Tortoise The Tortoise Coin is a Chinese-style circular coin with a square cut out in the middle and a tortoise emblem in green. This Coin grants the user with the power of Shield Generation. When used, the Tortoise Coin can generate and project a protective barrier around an individual or object. The size and shape of the shield will vary on the user's desires. Styles can range from a simple handheld shield or a dome-shaped barrier to protect something larger. However, given the amount of energy required to maintain the shield, larger shields tend to be weaker than the smaller ones. This Coin was acquired by an avid coin collector named Barry Lewis from an online bidding war before it was acquired by Mala and Mavis, who bartered for the Coin in exchange for a date. This Coin was later used to protect Mavis, Tim and Remy from Liao She's miasma. Fox The Fox Coin is a Chinese-style circular coin with a square cut out in the middle and a fox emblem in dark orange. This Coin grants the user with the power of Illusion Casting. When used, the Fox Coin can generate any illusion the user desires which will last until either the user dissolves the illusion or the Coin is separated from them. Others will perceive the illusion as real for it's duration, however, if they become aware they are in an illusion, they can see through it. This Coin was found underground in the sewers, but it was acquired by Daolon Wong who used it's powers to distract the Shadow Strikers while he slipped away. Wolf The Wolf Coin is a bi-metallic coin with an outer ring and inner core and a wolf emblem in light blue. This Coin grants the user with the power of Freezing. Opposite to Shen Du's Dragon Talisman, the Wolf Coin grants the user the ability of cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice and freeze objects. It can be used to freeze solid objects, create ice and even expel powerful blasts of cold wind. This Coin was put into a satellite control panel, causing the satellite the amplify and spread it's power across half the city, resulting in a thick snowstorm. It was eventually recovered by Linos, Tim and Mavis. Jellyfish The Jellyfish Coin is a flower-shaped coin with a pentagon cut out in the middle and a jellyfish emblem in pink. This Coin grants the user with the power of Time Control. When using this Coin, the user has the ability to manipulate the flow of time on an object by speeding it up, slowing it down or reversing it entirely. For example, it can be used to repair broken objects by rewinding time on it to a time when it was not broken. It can also be used to cause objects to crumble and decay by fast forwarding time. However, it's power has no effect on living and sentient things such as humans and animals, but it can affect plants. This Coin was found on a ski contest trophy during the group's school trip to Big Bear. Mavis, Liam and Drago enter the competition to try and win the trophy, but ultimately fail. Mala and Tim however, were able to steal the Coin from the trophy without anyone realizing. Later, this Coin was used by Mavis to repair a broken pungi, which was essential in banishing Liao She. Dragon The Dragon Coin is a twelve-sided coin with a Western-styled dragon emblem in purple. This Coin grants the user with the power of Weather Manipulation. With this coin, the user can generate and control any form of weather they desire. They can make it sunny, rainy or cloudy at will or even generate destructive weather patterns such as lightning storms, wind storms, hailstorms, dust storms, and ice storms. When used in tandem with the Wolf Coin, ice storms generated by the Dragon Coin become more destructive and cold. Like the Wolf Coin, this Coin was found within a satellite control panel, which caused the satellite to amplify the Coin's power across the city as a thunderstorm. It was recovered by Drago and Mala. Winged Unicorn The Winged Unicorn Coin is a seven-sided coin with a winged unicorn emblem in white. This Coin grants the user with the power of Purification. Similar to Shen Du's Horse Talisman, the Winged Unicorn Coin can be used to purify anything. It can purify air of poisonous toxins, purify water of harmful bacteria or pollution to make it safe for drinking and even purify an individual's body to heal them. The exact location this Coin was found in is uncertain, but the Shadow Strikers and Daolon Wong did battle over it in an abandoned warehouse. Wong was able to take the Coin for a short time before it was resecured by Pearl and her fellow constructs. This Coin was later used by Mavis to purifying Liao She's miasma as well as heal any individuals poisoned by her. It's power, however, it limited as it is unable to heal physical wounds. History After Shen Du was turned into stone by Lo Pei and the Talismans that made up his powers scattered to the winds, another Chi Wizard attempted to emulate Shen Du's talismans by creating his own. The result was largely successful and ended in the creation of thirteen mystical Coins. Much like the Talismans on which they were based, the Coins were emblazoned with an emblem of an animal on one side and a description of it's power on the other. Some of the powers of the Coins were the same or similar to the Talismans while others were completely different abilities entirely. The Coins were eventually scattered across the world and would eventually be searched for by Shadow Strikers. The Cat Coin was already in the possession of Mavis Callahan prior to the group's formation and their knowledge of the other Coins' existence. Following this they acquired the Bat and Falcon Coin. They lost the Winged Unicorn Coin to Daolon Wong, who was also seeking the Coins for his own goals, but they managed to take it back from him. Mavis and Tim were able to secure the Phoenix Coin from the same museum that the Bat Coin was found in, but the group lost the Shark Coin to Daolon Wong. The Chameleon and Bear Coin were both discovered in a zoo, in which the Chameleon Coin was obtained by Daolon Wong and the Bear Coin by the Shadow Strikers. The group later journeyed into the sewers to track the Fox Coin, but lost it to Daolon Wong. After this, Mavis and Mala agreed to go on a date with Barry Lewis in order to acquire his Tortoise Coin. At a school field trip, the group acquired the Jellyfish Coin. The final two Coins: Wolf and Dragon appeared when a satellite repairman ended up putting both Coins within the control panels of two satellites on either side of the city, which amplified their power in the form of large weather storms. Both Coins were successfully recovered by the Shadow Strikers. To date, all the Coins have been discovered. While all the Coins were briefly stolen by Daolon Wong, who then attempted to perform a magic spell in order to permanently absorb the Coins' powers into his body, he was ultimately defeated and the Coins were recovered by the Shadow Strikers. Trivia *The idea for the thirteen Coins was based on a dream. *Like the Talismans, the dragon is featured as one of the animals. While Shen Du's Talismans feature a Chinese dragon, the Coins feature a Western dragon. *The Dragon Coin's power is based on Azure the Dragon and the Fox Coin's ability is based on the House of Divinus. **The Fox Coin was initially also going to be able to grant precognition to it's users. *The Cat Coin was originally going to possess the power to protect one from harm nine times in a single use, but this was changed when the Phoenix Coin was added. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:A to Z Category:Objects